


Will The Sun Ever Shine Again

by theWickedWitchofFeels



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Death, F/F, Miscarriage, One-Shot, Sadness, prompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theWickedWitchofFeels/pseuds/theWickedWitchofFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written with the prompt: </p><p>SQ prompt! Emma is pregnant but has a miscarriage and Regina comforts her even though she is feeling pain too.</p><p>So, WARNING: FEELS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will The Sun Ever Shine Again

“Urgh....” Something wet tickled the back of Regina’s neck, suspiciously close to where Emma’s face was nuzzled. Regina fidgeted under her wife’s weight, bouncing her. Much as she enjoyed the feeling of Emma’s bare body pressed against her own, this was getting ridiculous. 

“Emma, wake up!” Regina’s voice came out in a whoof. “You’re drooling on me!”  
Regina gave a final shove, pushing Emma off of her and onto the bed beside her, finally shaking the blonde out of her deep sleep. “Wha…?”

“Ugh!” Regina complained, rubbing at the back of her neck. “I thought I married a woman, not a showerhead.”

Emma snorted. “Better get used to it,” she reminded her, rubbing her belly. It was not quite showing yet, but they could imagine the baby within, her features a perfect mix of both of them. It was almost too good to be true: they were going to be parents together.

Regina couldn’t suppress a smile, leaning forward to press her lips affectionately to her wife’s forehead. “Go get ready,” she whispered with barely hidden undercurrents of excitement. “Checkup today, remember? We’ve gotta make sure her heart is good and strong.” 

“Is that meant to be irony, oh Evil Queen extraordinaire?” Emma jibed, slipping off their bed and donning a bathrobe. 

Regina stuck her tongue out childishly. She was rewarded a few heartbeats later by Emma walking over and imitating her - right into Regina’s mouth. Regina relaxed into the kiss, her eyes closing and a feeling of peace she had never known before marrying this wonderful woman washing over her. 

“I must be the most fortunate Evil Queen this land has ever known, then,” Regina noted when Emma had finally pulled back.

“And I the most fortunate Savior,” Emma smiled. 

\---

Regina crossed her legs uncomfortably. Two hours had passed with Emma in there, and the knot in her stomach only grew. Surely that was too long? Surely they should have called her in to hear the heartbeat by now? 

The door opened. “Mrs. Swan?” 

The surge of warmth that came at the sound of her new last name died like a candle-flame when Regina saw the grim expression on the nurse’s face. “Yes?”

The nurse gestured her inside. “I’m afraid there were...significant complications. The baby has miscarried.” 

Regina’s heart felt like someone had seized hold of it with an ice-cold fist. “Emma. Is she alright?”

“Physically, she’s fine.” the nurse said. “But...she needs you now.” 

The nurse opened one of the doors to reveal Emma, crumpled over on the hospital bed in nothing but scrubs, her chest heaving with sobs. Regina rushed inside, heaving herself onto the bed taking her wife gently into her arms.

“You’re okay...shhh, sh…” Regina rocked her gently, stroking Emma’s long, blonde hair. 

“She’s gone...my baby…” Emma curled into Regina. “She’s gone.” 

\---

“Mary Margaret and David are at the door,” Regina called. “Do you want me to…?”

Emma closed her eyes, turning away to bury her face in the sofa. Regina laid a hand on her wife’s shoulder, but she didn’t respond. 

“Everyone’s so worried about you,” Regina said gently. “Mary Margaret, David, Belle, Red - Granny nagged me the entire time I was at her diner last…” 

Regina thought she saw a whuff of breath signifying laughter, but Emma only burrowed deeper, pulling her old knit quilt tighter around her. 

Regina returned to face Mary Margaret. “She’s not ready for visitors yet,” she said.

“Not even her own mother?” Mary Margaret demanded. 

“With all due respect, Emma’s wishes are her wishes,” Regina told her firmly. “When she feels up to seeing you I’ll give you a call. But until then, respect your daughter’s grief, Mrs. Blanchard.” 

Mary Margaret blinked, hurt. She turned away, hustling back to their car. David gave Regina a final long, worried look before following his wife.

Regina shut the door, leaning against it for support as tears threatened her own eyes. Grief such as none she had never known rose in her, but she couldn’t show it. Not even to Emma. God knew she was going through enough.

“Regina?” Emma’s voice, thin with exhaustion and grief, sounded from the living room. Regina bit her lip to stifle her own emotions and made her way to her wife’s side. 

“Regina.” Emma had rolled over, her dull blue-gray eyes finding Regina’s and flashing with concern. “Love, are you all right?” 

“I’m fine, Swan. Mary Margaret’s just - well you know how she is.” Regina said, rubbing at Emma’s shoulder. 

“Yeah.” Emma said hoarsely. She narrowed her eyes at Regina. 

“Regina, you’re not okay.” 

“I-” Regina got up abruptly and made to go to the kitchen, but Emma’s hand closed on her wrist with surprising strength.

“Regina, no.” Emma said. 

She sat up, her hands grasping Regina’s chin and forcing her to look her in the eyes. Emma’s blue-gray eyes searched Regina’s dark brown ones with an intensity they had not possessed since the miscarriage. 

“Regina.” Emma said. “I can tell that you are not okay. I didn’t marry you so you could shut yourself off from me like this.” 

Regina grasped one of Emma’s hands in her own, her throat and chest burning with suppressed tears. “I couldn’t protect her - couldn’t protect you-” 

Emma drew Regina to her, wrapping her blanket around her wife’s body as well as hers.

“I’m here,” she whispered. “And you are. We aren’t alone anymore, Regina.”

Regina pressed her forehead to Emma’s. “I love you, Swan.” 

Emma nodded weakly. “And I you, my queen.”


End file.
